Tom and Bobert 7 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2: Molonoth.
Here is preview clip two of Tom and Bobert 7 (PlayStation 3). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *Character: Greetings, outsider! What brings you to Molonoth? *Tom: I'm looking for Volgram Pass. *Character: Volgram Pass? Surely a peaceful adventurer such as yourself has no business in such a dangerous place. But, if you insist, it is just beyond the Hollow to the east. Ask the Guardian for entry. *Tom: What is this place? *Character: A place of rebirth! The trash of one becomes the treasure of another, much like the ruins of Molonoth. Eons ago, those wasteful Fongoids abadoned their city and took to the soil, leaving all technology behind. *Tom: What do you know about Ranger Smith? *Character: He was the Terraklon's greatest assissin before a defeat on Lord Farquaad robbed him of his body. Now he's almost entirely mechanical, and sells his services to the highest bidder. *Tom: What do you know about Prince John? *Character: Ah, yes, I have heard such a name before. It is said he arrived on a ball of fire, a comet perhaps, and claimed the Bernilius Sector for his own. *Tom: Okay. Thanks. (goes over to the other side, gets more some bolts by breaking open up some objects and defeating enemies, and continues to climb upward, but gets more bolts by by breaking open some objects, and arrives at a strange area) *Character: Halt, outsider! What buisness have you in the Hollow? *Tom: I'm looking for Volgram Pass. *Character: Volgram Pass. Where the exile dwells? It is beyond this Hollow, but we do not grant entrance to outsiders. They must find it for themselves. *Tom: Okay. (opens more crates to get some bolts, turns the things around, and catches a thing) I don't think that's such a good idea. (puts the thing into a box and continues to get more bolts by breaking things apart and climbs up to the top. He heads through a tunnel by sliding through and heading over to the other side where he follows a character going inside a temple while he breaks open more objects to get more bolts and goes back down and heads into the temple to put the bolt into its place to open the door) Category:Julian Bernardino